<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What to do to scare flirting people off by liz24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819910">What to do to scare flirting people off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz24/pseuds/liz24'>liz24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Flirting, Insecure Derek Hale, Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz24/pseuds/liz24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are people are always flirting with Stiles? Derek definitely does not approve, because Stiles is his! And he just wants to scare them all off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What to do to scare flirting people off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!<br/>This is my first work, so please be nice to me.<br/>Constructive feedback is always welcome though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so here’s the thing. Like, Derek knows that what he and Stiles have is a good relationship. He know this okay? And he also knows Stiles is completely in love with him. Like, so in love with him that he doesn’t even notice when there are people trying to flirt with him. But then again, that might just be because Stiles is an idiot and wouldn’t even think he is flirted with when that person would outright ask him on a date. </p><p>Seriously, Derek had asked him out two years back and Stiles just huffed like it was a joke and said “Yeah right big guy, as if that would make any sense.” After Stiles left and Derek felt heartbroken because the guy he loved thought the idea of dating him was so ridiculous that he didn’t even respond like a normal person, Derek had avoided him for like a week. Fortunately for him, Stiles is a little shit and pestered him enough until he would admit what was wrong with him, that he was just disappointed that Stiles wouldn’t go out with him and that he just needed a little time to mourn and go back to the way things were. Stiles had gaped at him like a moron and just stammered “But you…I thought that-.. Wait what? You actually want to go out with me?! I thought you were joking! Of course I want to go out with you, have you met you? You are perfect, with the cute bunny teeth, those adorable eyebrows and let’s not forget how you pretend to be a scary guy, while we both know you are secretly just an adorable marshmallow inside. Oh and I haven’t even mentioned the fact that you help my dad each week with his groceries because his back can’t handle it anymore. And you help little old ladies pass the street. And you are always so good with kids and ugh, I always absolutely melt when you are being so cute with them and.. Wait were was I going with this little rant again? Oh right, my point is, I would absolutely want to go on a date with you, you big idiot!”</p><p>Now two years later, they are still in a happy relationship. But Derek can’t help but be insecure sometimes. Because while Stiles doesn’t seem to realize this, he grew up in all the right places and is absolutely, without a doubt, a very attractive guy. The thing is, other people do notice this and very often try to flirt with him and Derek always wonders if Stiles would one day realize that he has more choices than Derek and decide he can do better and leave him.</p><p>So, instead of trying to talk about his insecurities, Derek does what every normal adult would do: scaring the people of before Stiles notices the flirting. He even has a list of things he does in such a situation. Most of the time, placing a possessive arm around him helps and makes the person realize they are already in a relationship. Sometimes he also has to go for a kiss to properly show his claim. There have been a few times when that wasn’t enough and he maybe, possibly, might have aggressively shown his red eyes and fangs which was always enough to scare them off.<br/>
But not this time. No, this time he had already done the arm and kiss thing and had even showed his whole wolf face, but this person just kept flirting! </p><p>They were in a restaurant, on a what started as a nice date but was turning into a very tense situation. It started when the waiter, who was objectively not a unattractive women, gave Stiles an appreciative glance over. So of course Derek had to do the possessive arm thing, which didn’t seem to work as the waiter outright ignored Derek, stroked Stiles’ arm and said she would bring them to their table. Naturally, Derek went to the next thing on his list to scare flirting people away and pulled Stiles towards him to give him a long kiss. Stiles just chuckled and said “Glad to know just still can’t resist me Der-bear!”. But a look at the waiter told him that the kiss might not be enough this time as she just gave him an annoyed look, turned to Stiles and said “Well honey, here is your table, I will be back in a minute to take your order and you can tell me what you want.” After which she had the audacity to move closer and almost purred in his ear “And I mean anything you want, honey”.<br/>
Stiles just awkwardly laughed it away and refocused on Derek. But Derek was absolutely not pleased with how things were going and rudely asked the girl to leave so they could think about their order, which gained him a look from Stiles saying he was being too rude. But Derek didn’t care, he just wanted the waiter to leave. </p><p>When she came back and took their order, she told Stiles she would bring their order in in a moment because they could not let such a cute guy wait for long and winked at him. Winked! Derek decided this was not acceptable and moved on to his list and angrily flashed his eyes at her when Stiles wasn’t looking. When she just kind of meanly smiled at him in response, he went a step further and showed his fangs. But the girl just chuckled as she walked away! What the hell?! This always worked!</p><p>Derek was busy thinking of things he could do to make the girl back off and apparently didn’t notice that Stiles was trying to get his attention “Babe, are you okay? You spaced out for a bit and you have your murder face on”. Derek just laughed it away and said something about curly fries, as this was always enough to distract his boyfriend. </p><p>Throughout the evening though, the waiter kept flirting with Stiles and Derek did not like it one bit. Sure, Stiles was not responding at all and didn’t seem the least bit interested in her, but Stiles was his! No one should flirt with him when he is so obviously on a date with his boyfriend! So okay, maybe he was being a little bit jealous and possessive but the girl just wouldn’t stop even as Derek became more and more rude to her.</p><p>Eventually, Derek was thinking of pretending he was very tired and just wanted to go home so they could leave this stupid restaurant. Deep in thought about how to tell this little lie to Stiles, he heard his boyfriend let out a long sigh and say “Derek, babe, please don’t let this waiter ruin our evening. I know you don’t like it when people flirt with me and I have to admit, this girl is very persistent, she didn’t even stop when you did the whole possessive arm, kiss and wolfy face thing, but come on. I am here with you and I just want to have a nice evening out with my boyfriend.” </p><p>Derek… couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Stiles knew?! He knew people were flirting with him and that Derek was trying to scare them off? He asked as much to Stiles, who just laughed and said “Of course I realized Derek, do you think I am blind and stupid? I just thought this was like a thing we never talked about so I could just let you do your whole possessive boyfriend thing. But you do know that I love you way too much to ever do anything with the flirting right?” </p><p>After seeing what was probably a dubious look on Derek’s face, he exclaimed “Oh my god! You don’t. Derek! You are the biggest idiot I know, did you seriously think I would ever take one of their offers? Wow, you really thought I didn’t notice you doing your whole scaring them off thing, because you thought I would leave you. Derek Samuel Hale, you listen to me carefully now big guy. I love you so much, I have never loved anyone as much. You are it for me babe, you are forever stuck with me whether you want to or not, okay? Those other people don’t even make a tiny chance with me.” </p><p>This… was actually the sweetest thing someone had ever said to Derek, so he just shyly smiled at Stiles and told him that he thought the same way about Stiles and that he would like to go home now so he could show him how much he loved him by doing some other *things*. Stiles of course readily agreed and they left the restaurant in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>So here’s the new thing, Derek now finally realizes that he doesn’t have to be jealous anymore of the people trying to flirt with his boyfriend. If he still does his scaring them of thing, well, that is nobody’s business. After all, Stiles is still his and he just wants to make that clear. Because he might be getting over the jealous thing, but he will probably always be possessive if it is about people trying to flirt with his boyfriend. After all, Stiles is just the best thing that is ever happened to him and he just wants to let the world know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>